Radiance
by Alex-Eats-Cake13
Summary: Alex has been the shy girl for too long. The new guy seems to have an interest in her. The only problem is:The Popular Clique isn't letting her get away with it.


Chapter 1: Hear Me

**((A/N :)) I just wanted to say that this entire story is what I call a pain in the donkey but I reallllyy want you guys (and gals) to like it and review! **

**P.S.: My chapter titles will be named after popular songs but this isn't a songfic haha sorry XD**

**P.S.S.: I want to publish this for real and I need as much feedback as possible and I'm hoping to make this into a trilogy lol :D**

Guns. Knives. Bombs. History. Mr. Monroe. A weird assortment of words but if you ask me, they all belong in one category: "boring". We were studying the World War II and so far, Evan Kleist was knocked senseless in the back; Callie Davis was doing her nails; Ryder Mackenzie decided to listen to his IPod instead of throwing paper balls around the room _and to me that was a BIG improvement_; and of course Samantha Rodriguez was rapidly taking notes off the SMART board, still trying to set a good example as the new 10th grade student council president. Like anyone would even bother to try that! The poor child's confused… But two rows over was Lucas McGrath.

Lucas had moved in from the Bronx and immediately was one of the most adored and popular people in the entire high school. He had sea green eyes that would look into your soul, a tanned skin tone that popular girls would kill for, raven black hair that would fall into his beautiful eyes and with one light and gentle flip you could have seen the long eyelashes that would pull you in. He was about 6'3' and didn't show off his athletic figure when he played sports, and the best thing about him was his smile. His smile would light up a whole room and he would get crinkles every time he did. He didn't smile a lot but that's what made it so special.

"Alexandra Isabel Knight," I heard behind me, "will you stop staring at Lucas? He's not worth the embarrassment you'll be stuck with if you don't stop leaning over the edge of your chair!" sighing, I turned around to see my best friend Adrienne Monte-Carlo grinning devilishly at me because she caught me staring at Lucas-again. I turned back around but not before playfully rolling my eyes. Adrienne had been my friend since we were five. Her mom was an old college roommate of my Mom's that had just moved in town and when I first met her she was reluctant and bull-headed but over time we developed a bond that was stronger than most relationships. Her curly red hair and her hazel eyes made her a hit with the jocks but she always stuck by me as un-cool as I am. In front of me was a worksheet that we had to fill out. Can we say Arf? Adrienne nudged my arm again before excusing herself from the class to go to the bathroom.We had to finish this sheet by the end of class. "Crap." I whispered to myself as I looked at my notes. _Wait, what notes? I was too busy staring at Lucas to take any notes._

Sighing, I looked over the instructions on the worksheet and it been my lucky day because I saw the words: "_**you may work with a partner"**_ written in the right hand corner. But since Adrienne was taking her good ol' time going to the bathroom, and class was going to end in like 10 minutes, plus no notes, I was screwed. Stealing another glace at Lucas without hearing my best friend's nagging was weird, but rare. In the corner of my eye I see movement, so naturally I turned my head a little bit and what I saw was…what I called extraordinary. Lucas happened to look my way when I decided to glance at him. His sea-green eyes were filled with mischief and compassion, but also other emotions I couldn't pinpoint in one shot. I saw the ends of his lips curl into a smirk, and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. He nudged his head over about half an inch, telling me to come over to where he was. My eyes widened with shock and disbelief that Lucas McGrath was even paying attention to…well me. _'Is he __really__ looking at me?' _ I thought to myself. He held up his worksheet, and scribbled on the lines were the answers.

"I need those answers," I said as I causally got up to the back of the room. People started to look at me suspiciously but I ignored their wandering eyes. I went over to the pencil sharpener and pretended to sharpen my led pencil. Great. Now Lucas will think that I'm an idiot, as well as a slacker. So I snatched a regular pencil off Evan's desk since he was still fast asleep . "Alex," I heard behind me, "over here." I thought it was Evan's voice but his was much more…high pitched than it was meant to be, plus he hadn't moved an inch since I borrowed that pencil from his a minute ago. But when I turned around it was _him. _He slipped his worksheet into my hand and for a brief moment, when our fingers brushed against one another, I felt a calm and warm sensation wash over my entire body but as soon as we both let go, I felt cold and miserable again. "Hey, and look on the back before you turn it in okay?" he whispered quickly as he returned to his seat.

Rushing back to my desk, I quickly scribbled in all the same answers as Lucas had.

**When did World War II begin? **_When I was trying to see if I liked Lucas._

**What were the main 2 countries?** _My angelic side and my devilish side._

**Where did the first battle take place?** _In my big head._

**What did you learn from this lesson?** _Not to pay attention when Lucas has all the answers._

I finished the worksheet just as the bell rang. Looking around, I saw Adrienne walking through the doorway against the crowd that wasn't hesitating to leave the classroom. She gave me a mixed facial expression but I knew Adrienne had some…issues with being pushed around. Laughing into my arm, pretending to cough, I pulled my best friend out of the chaos. "You okay?" I asked between each 'cough'. She nodded slowly and reached for the two worksheets in my hands.

I pulled my hand back and examined both papers to see if both answers on the worksheets were worthy of Mr. Monroe's executive tastes. He may be boring but he _does_ have high standards. But that's another story. I suddenly remembered Lucas's words of wisdom to me and turned his paper over. On the back was a bunch of numbers and some words. It said:

Meet me at the Park near the fountain at 7:30.

**Lucas**

I wrote his number on my hand with a sharpie hoping it would last the rest of the day. I handed the papers quickly to Mr. M and ran out the class, hoping that I wasn't late to lunch. Again.


End file.
